


Loyalty Card

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: In which Sakura got dragged out by Hyewon her roommate from her heavenly gaming set up room to a newly opened cafe near their dorm for good food, and cakes.Oh, and did Sakura mentioned that she got a hand-drawn loyalty card from Chaeyeon the cafe owner?Cross-posted on AFF
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Matcha Latte

It was a peaceful weekend where Sakura was in her heavenly gaming set up room, playing intently her Fortnite.

And it wasn't until Hyewon budged into her room and took off her headphone.

Losing the audio, Sakura frowned at her computer, her fingers still on the keyboard.

"Sakura!"

"Hmm?"

Still not tearing her gaze away from the computer screen, Sakura hummed.

"Let's go out for a tea time!" Hyewon said happily, but then realized her friend wasn't paying attention to her. Yet.

Being a gamer, Hyewon understood that Sakura needs full attention on the game, but as hungry as she is right now, she's not having how Sakura wasn't paying attention to her.

Sakura gasped and—

"Hyewon, did you just turned off our wifi?" 

She pointed to her her screen with the word _Connection Lost_. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Hyewon looked innocently at her, and nodded her head. "We can have a round after we come back."

"Come back? Where are we going?" Sakura asked, although she was screaming internally on the fact that she almost won the round she was playing, and _the wifi was turned off_.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

She didn't feel angry, no, because Hyewon's a person who's determined to have her food, and not until she gets it, she won't give up.

"A newly opened cafe just around the corner. I want to have some cakes," Hyewon said, leading the older girl out of the room, not forgetting to grab her wallet on the way out.

Of course. It's because of the _cake_.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Sakura sighed. Hyewon's love for food is mysterious.

Hyewon walked with a blank face in front of Sakura, and Sakura couldn't help but felt worried.

_Does she know the way?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Ah, it's here!"

Hyewon exclaimed and Sakura jumped a bit, snapping out of her trance when deciding whether to use her phone to check the map or not.

"Enozi Cafe," Sakura mumbled. Hyewon pushed the glass door open and the two of them went in, with a breeze of coffee scent welcoming their first appearance in the newly opened cafe.

There was a high school student sitting alone on a two seated table near the corner of the cafe, writing on her homework whilst listening to music, a cup of iced drink present in front of the works she had on the table; Sakura had to say, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful.

And then there's a tall barista with a midlength hair, which Sakura noticed, she kept glancing at the high school girl sitting alone in the corner of the cafe; She had a name tag "Yujin", and Sakura thought Yujin looked like a high school student, too.

Then there's also an old guy flipping through his newspaper with a cup of black coffee present in front of him, which Sakura didn't take interest in him but looked away almost immediately after noticing his presence.

Snapping out of her trance the second time of her day, Sakura saw Hyewon was already in front of the displaying fridge with various type of cakes present before their eyes.

Sakura was sure that she heard Hyewon's "This is heaven", and saw her shining eyes upon the cakes.

Sakura was about to warn Hyewon not to eat too much (which she thought would be useless) before the tall barista Yujin called into the kitchen.

"Chaeyeon unnie! There's customers!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

A few seconds after the yelling, a girl almost the same age as Sakura, but she thought that she might be younger than her by one or two years, came out of the kitchen. Sakura couldn't stop herself from looking at the girl because her smile was making Sakura feels like she wanted to pinch them so badly. Not to mention that this girl with ash blonde hair was so beautiful. It was a different kind of beautiful from the high school girl, but Sakura couldn't find the suitable words to describe this girl named Chaeyeon.

On the way passing through Yujin, Chaeyeon fed her with a piece of freshly baked matcha sponge cake and said, "Eunbi unnie made this just now."

Yujin grinned, "It's great!"

Chaeyeon nodded, now standing before the ordering counter.

Chaeyeon was wearing a white shirt, with the front hem of the shirt tucked slightly into her black slim pants, a loose necktie hanging around her neck, same as the ones Yujin was wearing and Sakura thinks that this is their cafe's uniform.

She also had a name tag with "Chaeyeon" and a small feather drawn beneath her name.

Hyewon was in front of her in a split second, ordering almost all types of cakes the cafe had.

Sakura had to stifle a laugh when she saw Chaeyeon's confused yet trying not to be obvious face when Hyewon ordered so many pieces of cakes.

"So...a total of seven pieces of cakes - one blueberry cake, one Black Forest, one dark chocolate, one tiramisu, one fruit, one cheese, and one strawberry cheese cake. That's all, right? Do you want to add some drinks?"

"One blueberry shake, please," with one second of silence, and Chaeyeon was on the verge of totaling up the bill, Hyewon added, "Add on one scone and one croissant please, thank you very much."

Sakura almost choked because she had to suppress her laugh when Chaeyeon's eyes went wide when Hyewon added more food into her order.

Sakura waited patiently for Hyewon to pay for her orders and Hyewon gestured to her that she'll be sitting near the window seats and Sakura nodded.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" Chaeyeon asked, blushing a little as she looked at Sakura. Probably because she saw how Sakura tried hard not to laugh when she looked so confused as Hyewon ordered so many cakes and she felt embarrassed? At least that's what Sakura thought.

"Just an iced matcha latte, thank you," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Alright, that'll be 3800 won, thank you," Chaeyeon accepted the debit card from Sakura and turned to prepare the drinks with Yujin.

Sakura was stopped halfway through her route towards Hyewon by Chaeyeon's hesitated call, "Um...miss...?"

Sakura turned and looked at her, confused.

"Our cafe is currently under a loyalty card trials, you are selected as one of the lucky ones to try out the loyalty card, and give me feedbacks after a week or two, so..." Chaeyeon scratched her neck nervously, her hand holding a small, rectangular piece of blank white card. "Do you mind waiting for a while to get this? I need to draw something on it so that it looks more like a loyalty card."

"Yeah, sure," Sakura answered, a happy smile plastered across her face. _Hyewon's gonna be so jealous of this_. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Chaeyeon tried her best to draw some cute birds and feathers along the sides of the card, then drawing ten circles uniformly distributed across the whole card. She then drew a cup of coffee in one of the circles, meaning Sakura had earned the first proof of her spending in this cafe.

"May I know your name?" Chaeyeon asked, her pen ready to write (and get to know Sakura's name) down Sakura's name.

"Oh, I'm Miyawaki Sakura."

"Here," Chaeyeon passed the loyalty card to Sakura. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Lee Chaeyeon. You're a Japanese, I suppose?" Chaeyeon asked in Japanese.

Sakura nodded, her eyes widened in surprise. "Your Japanese is quite fluent! And yes, I'm a Japanese."

Chaeyeon smiled confidently, "I've learned Japanese before."

"That's nice! Finally someone I could talk to in Japanese in Korea!" Sakura grinned. "I came here for university."

"Ahh, what are you studying?" 

As they chatted, Yujin received Sakura and Hyewon's order and started making the drinks, while Chaeyeon sliced the cakes and pastries that Hyewon ordered.

Since Hyewon ordered too many cakes for Chaeyeon and Yujin to serve them in one go, Eunbi also came out from the kitchen with an apron around her body, stained with some white flour on it, as well as her face.

Sakura sat down and started to sip on her matcha latte which is made by Yujin – that huge puppy-like girl was now looking at the high school girl at the corner of the cafe again.

Chaeyeon nudged Yujin and whispered something, with Yujin later jumping away from the feather-like girl, horrified at what she just said whilst Chaeyeon just started laughing her lungs out.

Sakura looked at Chaeyeon and felt the warmth spreading across her chest as she hears Chaeyeon's hearty laugh. It made her feel happy, really.

"But really, you should go, I know you wanna get to know her. Come on, you two are in the same high school!" Chaeyeon nudged Yujin again, this time loud enough for the high school girl to notice the chaos the cafe workers were making.

"Unnie~" Yujin whined.

"Alright, alright," Chaeyeon had a smile on her face that hinted that she enjoyed teasing the younger girl. "By the way, please enjoy your meal! And uhm, Sakura? Do remember to come back to our cafe using the loyalty card! You might get something free for your tenth time visiting here!"

"I'll make sure to visit here frequently, the matcha latte's really good," Sakura praised, and Yujin looked like a happy puppy now.

"Omo!" Hyewon exclaimed, making everyone to look at her.

"This black forest cake is so good! And the tiramisu cake! I'm in heaven," Hyewon sighed contently.

"Why, thank you," Eunbi bowed with a smile on her face. "I'm happy you enjoyed it."

Hyewon turned to Eunbi and asked with her innocent, pure eyes, "Did you made all of this?"

"Well, technically Yujin and Chaeyeon helped, but yeah, the recipe's mine," Eunbi was taken aback a little from how Hyewon was looking at her.

"Can I get your contact details? So I can taste your cake everytime you made some? Please?" Hyewon asked. "Oh, and there's some flour on your face."

Sakura saw how Hyewon leaning close to Eunbi suddenly and used her finger to clean Eunbi's face, and how Eunbi immediately blushed and became flustered.

"W-well, I suppose so," Eunbi replied, still a little flustered from what Hyewon had done, although the poker-faced girl had already returned to her seat.

Yujin and Chaeyeon were cackling silently beside Sakura, whispering "Eunbi gay panicked!" to each other.

_Well, this cafe is not bad, it brings me warmth, look at how close they are to each other_. Sakura thought as she drank her matcha latte again, looking at Eunbi scolding them for not serving the next customer as they were laughing at how flustered Eunbi was. _Damn, the matcha latte is really good_. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_I'll definitely come back here.___

_ _

_ _"So, someone tell me what happened when I'm gone with Minjoo," Chaewon asked as she helped to clean the cafe as it was nearly their closing hour._ _

_ _"You mean, when you and Minjoo went for a date," Chaeyeon teased._ _

_ _"It's not – we're not dating," Chaewon argues, redness creeping to her cheeks as she spoke._ _

_ _"Yet," Eunbi added. "We all know how you and Minjoo look at each other with heart eyes. So no defending yourselves."_ _

_ _"Chaeyeon used Chaewon unnie's strategy to get Sakura unnie's name!" Yujin yelled from the kitchen._ _

_ _"Kid, it's night time, don't yell!" Eunbi scolded slightly and Yujin grinned as if nothing happened as she came out from the kitchen and into the cafe. "But yeah, Chaeyeon, can't believe you're into Japanese girls."_ _

_ _Chaeyeon rolled her eyes as she wiped the tables, "What's wrong with Japanese girls? And Sakura's nice."_ _

_ _"You used my strategy? The loyalty card thingy?" Chaewon asked in disbelief. "Honestly that was the worst idea I've ever thought of, but the best choice I've done. So, fair point, I guess."_ _

_ _"That's the only thing I could think of! I didn't wanna let Sakura go without knowing her name! Well, oh no..." Chaeyeon facepalmed. Did she just exposed herself? "Anyways, I hope she comes here often, I feel like getting to know her more."_ _

_ _"Leave that to me! I'll make the best matcha latte in the world," Yujin said with a proud and smug smile._ _

_ _"You can't even talk to Wonyoungie!" Chaeyeon counter-attacked._ _

_ _"I – I mean –" Yujin looked defeated. "I will, one day! I just need more courage, I guess..."_ _

_ _"Just say you're a coward and go," Chaewon replied savagely. _ _

_ _"I'm not!"_ _

_ _Chaeyeon chuckled at her friend's bickerings. _ _

_ _How lucky is she to have these friends in her life? _ _

_ _Can she also get to know more about Sakura, too?_ _

_ _She would hope so, at every other day when Sakura comes to the cafe, she'll get to know Sakura more._ _

_ _She smiled at the thought._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! So I'm back with a Kkuchaen/ Chaekura one shot! Well I might continue writing the side story of 2kim, Annyeongz and Kangbi but no promises because I have university works to do :) That'll include the progress of chaekura but I'll need to plan things out first because I'm having other fics going on so,, I'll mark this story as completed for now, but I might update for other ships including chaekura's progress,,
> 
> I wanted to write 2kim Bypasser alternative ending at first but I really wanted to cheer our fandom up from all the fights and battles we've been going through, so I decided to continue writing this Chaekura draft that's sitting in my draft for too long, so I hope it did cheer you up, even a little :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your comments, thank you!
> 
> You can follow me @tzuryuniverse on twitter :)


	2. Hot Chocolate

Minjoo couldn't remember how many times had she visited this cafe. That is far too many times, and half of it was just her coming with her eager heart to see someone with the long curly brown hair, with tsundere cold face but is the sweetest as she smiles. 

She always leave the cafe with a heart full of warmth.

Maybe that's why Minjoo likes the cafe so much.

Oh wait –

Maybe that's how Minjoo falls for Chaewon.

"Chaewon unnie!"

As Minjoo pushed away the glass door that was separating her and the inside of the cafe, she called out as soon as she saw Chaewon, who was at the coffee counter, with her signature cold face on, her brows creasing as she made the latte art.

Minjoo went straight to the coffee counter and at the same time, Chaewon puffed out a breath she was holding as she put the barista milk jug down. The coffee was then sent by Chaeyeon to the girl who was sitting at the glass window seat with her head down on her arms on the table, seemingly like sleeping.

"Oh, hey, Minjoo," Chaewon smiled as she welcomed the younger Kim with a pat on the younger's head. "Are you done with university lectures today?"

Minjoo nodded with her eyes widening as if the eyes were going to pop out of its socket. "Yeah, I had a 9 am lecture and then the one at 11am got cancelled, so I came here. Ah, really, the lecturer could have given us another lecture because I don't want to deal with essays!"

Swiftly propping her elbow on the counter, Minjoo placed her chin on top of it and gestured towards the girl who Chaeyeon was talking to right now. "Anyways, who's that girl?"

"She's Miyawaki Sakura, studying in the same university as you, she's a Japanese," Chaewon answered as she cleaned the table top, lifting Minjoo's elbow out of the way before placing them back onto its original spot gently.

Minjoo smiled unconsciously when Chaewon and her had a little skinship. To be honest, Minjoo really likes skinship, and Chaewon's occassionally-occuring skinship just made her grins like a fool.

"And from what I'm seeing, is Chaeyeon unnie interested in her?" Minjoo asked as Chaeyeon's laugh filled the whole cafe at what Sakura just did.

"You bet. She gave her a hand-drawn loyalty card on the first time Sakura unnie came here," Chaewon chuckled, remembering how she'd did the same for Minjoo.

"The same as what you did to me when we first met here?" Minjoo laughed a little, enjoying the blush that was creeping up Chaewon's cheek.

"Hey, you did came back here, so I've gained but no loss!" Chaewon argued, her hand stretching over, trying to ruffle Minjoo's hair. "Anyways, since I'm free later in the afternoon, would you like to go somewhere after my shift?"

"Why not?" Minjoo wriggled her brows at Chaewon.

"Yah, you two need to stop flirting like that!" 

As the two Kims whipped their heads to look at Yujin who just came back from high school, still in her uniform, a playful anger look on her face.

"Andddd where's Wonyoungie?" Chaewon asked, her teasing smile present. 

"Unnie, I thought we've talked about this? Just give me time!" Yujin whined.

"Well you should be fast, god knows when Wonyoung will be taken if you don't act fast," Minjoo said with a laugh.

"Minjoo unnie! Do you know what type of girl Wonyoung likes? An athlete like me?" Yujin grabbed Minjoo's arm and swayed it.

Chaewon moved over to the side of Minjoo and snatched Minjoo's hand away from Yujin's grip, "Yeah, probably a stinky puppy like you. Go shower upstairs and change into our uniform. God, you really sweat a lot after your track practices."

Yujin humphed and made a face at Chaewon. "I'll get going, you jealous girlfriend."

"I'm not – we're not girlfriends!" Minjoo defended with the heat slowly spreading onto her face.

"Yet!" Chaeyeon yelled from the table from afar. 

Chaewon only smiled – _yeah, yet._

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Unnie, where are we going?" 

Being inside the bus with a route she was not familiar with, Minjoo asked curiously.

However, Chaewon just gave Minjoo a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

Minjoo pouted and Chaewon laughed, her hand found its way to Minjoo's warm palm, and repeated the same phrase.

"You'll see."

"Omo, this is...?!"

After an hour of the bus ride, Minjoo and Chaewon got down at a small town nearby a beach. The sea breeze constantly brought refreshness to them, and Minjoo was so glad they got to be out of Seoul for even half a day, away from the busy city that brought so much stress.

"A cafe that somewhat looks like the one in La La Land. A plus point for this is it's nearby the beach! Didn't you want to go somewhere relaxing? So I thought this is the best place to have...a date with you," Chaewon said, rather shyly when she reached the end of her sentence. She couldn't even meet Minjoo's loving eyes.

They weren't official yet, that's why Chaewon wants to make it special, a memory that they can cherish in the future, one of the best memories they'll make with each other.

Knowing that her unnie got shy, Minjoo smiled and took Chaewon's hand into hers, "Let's go in, then?"

Chaewon nodded and looked downwards to their interlocked fingers.

They're not official yet, but they seems like it already. Chaewon thought.

As they entered the cafe, they were mesmerised by how simple but cosy and lovely the cafe made them feel. It's only painted with white and mint colours, giving it a cool atmosphere, but the chocolate and coffee scents filled the space up and made the place feels warm.

The best part was they're also selling ice cream.

"What do you want to have, Minjoo?" Chaewon asked as they reached the counter, a staff ready to serve them.

"I'll have hot chocolate as the drink and a scoop of vanilla ice cream," Minjoo looked at the displayed ice cream counter and chose her favourite vanilla ice cream.

"Alright," Chaewon nodded, turning towards the cafe staff, "One scoop of vanilla ice cream and one scoop of mint choco, both in cups, and two mugs of hot chocolate please."

The staff made their order and Chaewon paid for both of them, although Minjoo was whining beside her saying that she should pay instead, or at least paying half of it.

Chaewon just took in how cute Minjoo was, though, since that's what she'd always like to see.

A few minutes later they grabbed their ice cream, Minjoo with their hot chocolate and went to window seat, just somewhere they could look at the sea.

"Chaewon unnie, say 'ah'," Minjoo took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and attempted to feed Chaewon.

Chaewon complied, cutely opening her mouth and made a small 'ahh~'. That made Minjoo smiled unconsciously on how cute Chaewon can be when they're together.

As soon as the vanilla ice cream melted in her mouth, Chaewon closed her eyes and let out a satisfied baby noise – Minjoo secretly squealed when Chaewon was not looking, her heart nearly stopped beating because of how cute Chaewon is.

"Now it's time for my mint choco!!" Chaewon said enthusiastically, eating a spoonful of her ice cream as Minjoo ate hers. 

"The ice creams are really good," Minjoo widened her eyes as she said.

Chaewon leaned over the table to pinch Minjoo's cheeks, "Omo Minjoo-yah, you're so cute, but please use your pretty face properly, you're doing funny faces all the time."

Minjoo playfully hit Chaewon's arm, "Yah, but unnie you like it right~"

(A/N: A deep apology to the single peeps out there, uwu)

Chaewon blushed and pretended to scold Minjoo, "Eat your ice cream or it's gonna melt."

"You're cute when you're flustered, unnie," Minjoo smiled, her eyes into a crescent shape.

_Kim Chaewon keep yourself together. You have a plan to execute._ Chaewon chanted silently in her head.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

They fall into a comfortable silence as they ate their ice cream satisfyingly, and as Chaewon first drank her hot chocolate, she was surprised how warm and sweet it made her feel.

Just like how Minjoo made her feel like whenever they're with each other.

"Minjoo-yah," Chaewon called out, looking at the younger Kim who looked at her curiously while finishing her vanilla ice cream. "To Minjoo, which drink do you think I resemble the most?"

Minjoo drank a mouthful of her hot chocolate before replying genuinely, "Hot chocolate."

Chaewon raised her brows, "How so?"

"I've always feel sweet and warm when I'm with you, so..." Minjoo shifted her gaze away from Chaewon's, a little shy to look at the older one right now.

"I feel like Minjoo's also like the hot chocolate too," Chaewon smiled warmly as she said. "You've always received my jokes warmly and always, always saying sweet words to encourage me whenever I have problems. I –"

Chaewon bravely looked at Minjoo, locking their gazes together.

"I love you, Minjoo-yah. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chaewon saw it. How the smile on Minjoo's face blooms, how it revealed her whisker dimples, how the blush slowly spreading out on Minjoo's cheeks. 

Chaewon had absolutely not enough words to describe how beautiful Minjoo is. Whether when Minjoo is shy, happy, cute, angry, or even when she makes funny faces like the Pepe frog, she always finds Minjoo beautiful, more than any words could describe.

Chaewon's heart swelled, so full and warm as she heard Minjoo's small voice –

"I love you too, Chaewon-ah. And yes, I do."

That was the first time Minjoo called her name without adding the unnie after her name. It felt special, it was an understatement that how happy Chaewon felt when Minjoo said it back to her, calling her name ever so gentle and full of love.

The cafe was currently empty, the staffs went into the kitchen, the customers had left just quite a few moments ago, and there was only Chaewon and Minjoo left.

Everything felt perfect, they _knew_ what they wanted to do, after all these times only thinking about it but not having the courage to do it.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Their lips met, both leaning over the table slightly, closer to each other, taking in each other's breath. It was light, warm – it was merely a light kiss on the lips, both too shy to proceed further – but it was lingering, their lips stayed for a moment longer as they sighed, satisfied.

"I love you," was what they said simultaneously when they broke away a little, their nose against each other, their loving gaze locking with each other. 

They feel warm and sweet, just like how the hot chocolate tastes like.

After spending another half an hour or so in the cafe chattering lightly in the cafe, Minjoo and Chaewon exited the cafe with sweet smiles on their faces.

"Let's go to the beach, yeah?" Chaewon asked, their hands finding each other's and interlocking their fingers together.

_It feels enough.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Minjoo nodded, leading the way to the beach not far away from the cafe, just a few minutes' walk from it.

They left their shoes some distance away from the shore, the small tides splashing cool sea water onto their feet. The rumbling of sea water brought peacefulness in them, and they stood hand in hand, looking at the sunset.

"Unnie, wanna have a dance?" Minjoo asked, turning Chaewon around so that the both of them are facing each other.

"The tides as the beat?" Chaewon asked, the both of them smiled and started swaying, as if there's a slow-rhythmed song playing in only their minds.

Slowly, Chaewon hummed a familiar tune and Minjoo decided to go with it. They slow-danced with the tides, the sunset illuminating their surroundings into a yellow-orangish colour, bringing warmth to them.

After a few minutes of swaying, Minjoo let go of Chaewon's left hand and Chaewon turned away from Minjoo, then back to Minjoo, just into Minjoo's embrace. Her arms naturally found their way onto Minjoo's neck and back, leaning her head on Minjoo's shoulder.

Minjoo too, rested her head on Chaewon's shoulder, both her hands on Chaewon's back.

And they stayed like that, for a good ten minutes, just enjoying the warm embrace and feeling how their heart beats simultaneously with each other.

Minjoo was the first to pull away a little, just enough to look into Chaewon's eyes. She chuckled when she saw how Chaewon pouted when she pulled away.

She decided to follow what her heart wants to do.

Minjoo leaned in, her lips capturing Chaewon's, putting a little pressure more than their first kiss. Chaewon was a little surprised, but nonetheless enjoyed Minjoo's initiation, so she parted her lips slightly, just enough for Minjoo's tongue to enter.

It didn't took them long to be engrossed with the deep kiss, and they almost heated it up until Chaewon's phone rang.

Minjoo pulled away, her face blushing furiously, thinking how they shared a oh-so-passionate kiss by the seaside; Chaewon, on the other hand, tsked annoyingly as she picked up the phone call.

"WHAT IS IT EUNBI UNNIE."

_"Omo, were you and Minjoo doing something? I'm sorry but yeah you sound so annoyed so that must be it. But uhm, don't forget to come home earlier – we're having a BBQ party along with Sakura and Hyewon. That's it, bye,"_ Eunbi spoke fast but not forgetting to tease the Kim as she ended the call to avoid facing Chaewon's wrath.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Chaewon sighed as she pocketed her phone, taking Minjoo's hand into hers. "Let's go, Eunbi unnie wants us to be home earlier tonight, we're having BBQ party with Sakura unnie and Hyewon unnie."

Minjoo grinned like a fool. "Do I still get kisses later?"

Chaewon rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but the blush on her face exposed her. "Yes you do, dummy."

"I love you, hehe."

"...I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooooo,, I'm missing 2kim so much that I had to write this fluffy OS, I hope you guys will like it!! Personally I like this piece a lot, so please enjoy reading it! Leave some comments :) I'd like to know some feedbacks and how y'all felt towards this 2kim fic here uwu
> 
> P/S: my heart almost melted and bursted at the same time when I was writing this hehe
> 
> Follow me on twitter @tzuryuniverse :D


End file.
